Finally
by fieldgoal182
Summary: Tom was finally home and now Rob has to face the truth. Love.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a clean apartment. That meant one thing: he's back. I don't like to think of myself as a total slob, but I guess I could be seen as one. What else would be expected of a 22 year old on his own with no woman to help him and can't cook? Exactly- a mess.

Tom wasn't exactly the cleanest person, but I suppose growing up with a maid sets his standards a little higher. I'm surprised he knows how to clean. I'm surprised he picked me.

He tells me I don't see myself clearly. He points out how often I get hit on when I'm out at night. They don't care about who I am, though; they care about who I play on screen and the money that comes with it. Tom on the other hand knew me before that. He comes from money himself.

But who am I to question him? He wants me, and I want him. No, I need him. And I think he needs me. So I'll go to him.

* * *

I roll out of bed only to find him in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee. I'm glad he figured that out. I haven't been able to work that machine for months. He looked up as I walked over to the table and flashed that gorgeous grin I haven't seen for weeks. I haven't seen that shirt for weeks either. I thought I had lost it. He had it. Plaid. It looked perfect on him.

He stood up then. My jeans. I've only had 2 pairs of pants because of him. I couldn't stay mad, though. He looked too good in them. Better than I ever could. I'd share my whole life with this man. Everything looked better with him. Except my hat. That hat was like a security blanket. It took the attention off my hair.

By this time he was right in front of me. I could feel his breath on my lips. He hasn't shaved. I like him that way. His hair grows slower than mine. I know he's proud of the scruff that he has. I am too.

* * *

His lips are on my mouth now and I can't help but respond. My arms circle his thin waist- he hasn't chubbed up like I have. But I can't cook and In-n-Out is just too convenient. I don't regret it.

He opens his mouth to me and as my tongue massages his, I hear him moan. I _feel_ him moan. I do this to him he does this to me.

He smacks my ass and I feel myself become more aroused. He feels it too.

"Let's move this to the bedroom."

We do. My clothes are removed (from both of our bodies (that thief)).

I panic.

I knew we would eventually get to this place in our relationship. 10 years of foreplay. But I'm not ready. _We're_ not ready. I can feel how tense he is.

"I'm sorry, baby."

He's perfect. Most guys would push. But not Tom. _My_ Tom.

I love him.

And I think he loves me. That's all we need from each other. He knows this. I know this.

I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped my tears away. But he doesn't mention it. He's perfect.

We fell asleep in each others' arms that night. It was a feeling I missed while he was away.

"I love you, Tom."

"I love you, too, Rob."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, excuse me, sir. Are you-"

"No." Yes.

"Yes you are. You're Robert Pattinson. Edward Cullen. I love you."

"No you don't." She doesn't know what love is.

"Robert, is it true? What I read in the blind item? That you're gay?"

"No." Yes again.

Tom hates this. My denial. If I just came out, we could be together. _Really_ together. But he doesn't get it. He doesn't have as much to lose. His parents have accepted him. Mine would not. I would lose work. I need to make the money. If he doesn't work, daddy covers him.

He tells me he can afford to cover for me. I'll admit I'm extremely low maintenance, but I don't want that. I want to know I can be independent if I so choose.

* * *

I was too lost in my thoughts and ran into someone. Smooth, Rob. Quick apology, keep moving.

"Wait! Rob!"

Fuck. Nikki.

That attention whore always calls the paparazzi to have them follow her. Yep. There they are. How does she not mind?

"Rob! You never returned my call!"

Yeah, I wonder why, cunt. "Oh, sorry, Nikki, must have forgot!" Move out.

"Wait, Rob! Should I be concerned? Was that blind item right? Are you secretly getting it on with Tom?"

"We haven't slept together yet." Fuck. Shouldn't have said yet. The paps heard. Fuck. Run.

* * *

I can hear the reporters yelling after me on the way to my car. Nothing they say registers. I'm fucked. I have to call Tom before it gets out. And my parents. Fuck. My parents.

I get on the road and immediately call Tom.

"Tom, darling, they know." He knows what I mean

"It was going to happen sooner or later. Are you okay?" No. I'm not okay. But he's not angry. And I don't want to make him angry.

"I'll be okay when I get home to you." That's true. He can make anything better.

"Rob, can I ask what happened?"

"I ran into Nikki."

"That cunt." I know.

"I'll be home in a few minutes, Tom. I love you."

"I love you too, Rob."

* * *

**A/N: I have some ideas for where to take this. But it's going to turn into a cheese fest. Just a heads up.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, the room was bright. Too bright. Tom and I never kept our room this bright.

This isn't our room. This is a hospital room. Where's Tom? I need Tom.

I feel like I have to pee. No I don't. Yes I do. No I don't. Doesn't matter. Catheter. What's going on?

Just then the door opened and Peter walked in. Is he my doctor? Seriously, what is going on?

"Oh, you're up! Let me go get the doctor!"

"Wait! Tom."

"I'll get him, too." Good man. "He hasn't left in 2 weeks." That's why I love- 2 weeks?

"You look confused. I'll get the doctor."

2 weeks? What happened?

Tom walked in with who must be the doctor. But my eyes stay trained on Tom. He looks awful; like he hasn't eaten or slept well in weeks. 2 weeks.

"I'm sorry, sir, perhaps you could wait in the hall for a few minutes? I have to speak with Mr. Pattinson."

"NO! He can stay." Please let him stay.

"What I have to tell you will be hard. Are you sure you want him to stay?"

"I'm sure." The harder it is, the more I want him to stay.

Tom came over to grab my hand- we'd never done this in front of anyone before. I can't believe I pushed him away from this. This feels amazing. I can let other people see and know how much I love this man. The doctor's speaking, but I'm not listening. I didn't realize it had been 2 weeks, but 2 weeks is a long time to go without seeing the person you love. But something's wrong. Tom looks pained.

"---might never walk again." WHAT? Back the fuck up. "Do you understand, Robert?"

"So…I'm…?"

"Paralyzed from the waist down." Fuck. Wait, no. He's wrong. I would have notice if I- oh. I _haven't_ moved my legs. And I haven't felt any pain. And the catheter. Oh my God.

Once again Tom noticed I'm crying before I even do. As I look up into his eyes, I see that he's crying too. But then he bolts. I'm left staring at the door he just left through and I realize there are other people here.

"Oh darling, dear boy! How are you feeling? Don't answer that. It can't be good." Mum. And dad's here, too.

"Sweetums, I'm so sorry. That truck just blindsided you. That driver deserves to rot in jail forever." So that's what happened. "But my baby boy's alive, and that's all that matters." She won't feel the same when she knows about Tom and I.

"Son, I'm glad you're alright, but I'm under the impression that Tom may be more glad…" He knows. He must know. Does Mum know?

"What do you mean, dear? Tom's his best mate! I'd be lost without Effie, too!" I'm guessing no. "Sweetheart, you haven't said anything yet."

"Can you go find Tom?"


	4. Chapter 4

3 months have passed since I woke up.

That first day, Tom and I told my parents.

The second day, my parents left-and haven't called since.

The third day I had a breakdown when I couldn't kick the covers off because I was hot.

The fourth day I started therapy.

The fifth day I continued.

The sixth day I quit.

The seventh day I went back.

And it's rotated like that ever since.

Tom's been here every day since (except the day he had the flu and they wouldn't let him near the patients). We managed to get a few of the nurses to let him stay with me overnight a few times, too. I thought they just felt bad for me, until one of the nurses said I "dazzled" her into it. I proceeded to tell her that she "made me throw up a little in my mouth" because of it. What a cunt.

We didn't tell anyone that we were together unless they asked. Nikki asked, then she never came back. She was interest in the attention, and now she knows she'll never get it.

Peter and Jennie came with their daughters. They were under the impression that children would cheer me up. How wrong they were. Jennie asked about Tom and me. We told her, and she said she'd help us out as best she could without my parents around.

The only other people that asked were a few nurses. I think they just wanted to make sure I wanted Tom in my bed- I wasn't in any state to fight off attackers. I did sleep better when Tom was with me. I didn't have nightmares over the crash; I still don't remember any of it, but I'm okay with that. Id o have nightmares for the future, though. What life will be like if I stay in a wheelchair forever.

* * *

In a week I'm being released from the hospital, and I'm terrified. I don't know what I'm doing. I can get out of bed and into my chair. I've figured out how to go to the bathroom without being able to feel it. I can get around the hospital. But I don't know if I can get around the rest of the world. Tom says he'll help me, but he shouldn't have to. I should be able to take care of myself.

We're gonna have to move. Our apartment building has an elevator, but what if it breaks? Or there's a fire? I don't even know where there's a ramp to get into the building in the first place. I can't even get to the building by myself. I can't drive.

Tom shouldn't want me anymore. I'm worthless. I finally grow the balls the hold his hand in public and we won't be able to do it while I'm wheeling myself along. I can't reach things on high shelves for him anymore. I can't cuddle properly. I probably won't act anymore. I'll have to find a real job with only a high school education.

I'm a waste of space.

Fuck my life.

I wish I had died when that truck hit me.

* * *

**A/N:jsyk, all of my information about paralysis is based on Jason Street from Friday Night Lights. So if it's wrong, blame NBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tom and I are in his car on the way home. Neither of us are speaking, but he can't seem to wipe that smile off of his face. I love that smile, but I can't help but feel it's unwarranted. There's no reason to feel happy in a situation like this.

"You don't have to do this, Tom."

"I know, Rob. You keep saying that. I want to do this. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We pulled up to the apartment and I had no option than to take a deep breath and hope for the best. It was all hitting me now that I'm out of the hospital. No one's here to help me (we'', it's no one's job to help me). But I'm paralyzed. I can't just get out of the car. I can't just walk up the stairs. I can't just live my life.

* * *

I was sitting (as always) at the kitchen table. Tom had everything to do with this. I wheeled myself from the car and halfway up the ramp (turns out we have one) then got too tired and Tom had to push me the rest of the way. I'm gonna have to work on that.

I just want to get back to work. The doctor said I could go back in two weeks, but I'm not sure what "back to work" is gonna mean. I have to do a premier in a week. Is that what work is? I got cleared for that since I'm not doing much. The only part I have to look forward to is the paycheck. And that Tom is gonna be with me. That should be an adventure.

* * *

Fuck. Along with my upper body strength, I'm gonna really have to work on flexibility. I've been putzing around to apartment barefoot for a week and now that I'm putting on shoes for the first time I'm realizing how much flexibility counts when you can't move your legs. These shoes are stupid anyway. So is this suit. Tom's probably been dressed for at least half an hour and I'm still struggling. I don't want to ask for help, but we're gonna be late if I don't get any.

"Fucking shoe!" Great. Now the shoe's on the other side of the room. On the floor. I really need Tom.

"Need help?" And there he is. I timidly nod my head, but he's already on his way to pick up my shoe. I can't believe he has to put my shoe on for me. This is not as equal relationship. Look. He got my shoe on and tied in 30 seconds. I've been working on it for 10 minutes. I can't understand this.

* * *

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. People. People. People. Me. Tom. Chair. Fuck. Why did I agree to this? Everyone's taking pictures, trying to talk to me. Brangelina's right there and no one cares about them. I'm not a caged animal. Whoever gets the interview gets the money. Who do I give it to?

E! News is up stairs. They're out.

How the fuck did TMZ get a spot on this line?

I don't want to answer "the hard questions."

Ellen. The Ellen show is here. She'll just ask me about the weather.

"Rob, you haven't moved." Oh, right. Fuck. I'd rather not. I still have to go most of the carpet to get to Ellen. I am uncomfortable.

Oh. But Tom's here. And he knows me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and my body instantly reacts. This is perfect. I can do anything as long as Tom is here.

* * *

By the time we got to Ellen, I was tired. Rolling is hard on mushy carpet. And people seem to have no problem asking me personal questions about the chair. But no one's asked about Tom. They probably think he's my aid. It's not like he's a nobody. He has a career.

But now I'm gonna talk to Ellen. She's a sweetheart and will have no problem with my sexuality.

"Rob, where's Ellen…"

"I don't know... these are those girls that sing in the bathroom…"

"We're here on the behalf of the Ellen show!" I would have rather been dragged up the stairs to talk to Seacrest.

"So, Edward!" Yeah, yeah. Giggle now. "Do you love being in a wheelchair? Now your legs don't get tired!" Excuse me, bitch? Did she fucking say that?

"No. Now I can't dance!" They'll eat that shit up.

"Can you sing with us?"

"No, sorry. Sore throat!"

"How about your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sure!" Oh, fuck you, Tom. Now I have to sit here awkwardly while he sings "Womanizer" with them. What the fuck is this. Tom's far from a womanizer. He's mine and only mine. And on top of that, I have a dick. We're going to take out seats _now._

"Let's go, Tom."

"Rob, baby, I'm having fun!"

"Whatever, I'm not."

"This isn't all about you."

"Then leave me. You don't need to be here! I know I'm worthless! I know I'm a lost cause. Just go. I know you can't love me anymore! I know you hate me!"

* * *

**TomPOV**

He's wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Rob told me to leave. I told him I won't. He told me I have to. And I am. Kind of. I know he can't mean it. As much as he wants to be on his own, he's not ready. And neither am I. I worry about him. If something happens, he'd rather I help him because I love him than some stranger out of obligation.

This isn't about him. This is about _us_. I'm here with him no matter what. He needs me as much as I need him.

I'm not leaving. I'll just lurk.

RPOV

I told him to leave. He said he wouldn't. I told him he had to. And he did. Sort of. He's lurking. I can see him.

I wanted to sound like I meant it, but I only kind of did. I need him. I really do, but I needed to have a moment of power. I've been so helpless and I needed to prove, even if just to myself, that I'm still my own person; not just Tom's crippled boyfriend.

* * *

The movie ended and Tom's still here. I know I should apologize. I can't get home without him. But my pride is telling me to act otherwise.

But now I can't get my jacket on, and there's only one person I want to help me. And he knows it. He has that smirk on his face watching me. That smirk is so sexy. Me trying to get on my jacket isn't.

Here he comes. Thank God before someone else tries to help. He silently helps me get it on, pats my shoulder, then starts leading the way out.

* * *

On the way home I can see him smiling to himself. He knows he won this one. But frankly, when it comes to anything with me, he'll always win. I think tonight's the night. I can't deny him of this any longer. He means too much to me. He'll take it slow. He'll love me.

He knows what I'm thinking. He always knows. I didn't know it could, but that sly smile is growing. I'd do anything to make him smile like that.

* * *

By the time we got into the apartment, we were all over each other. He is on my lap and I'm wheeling us in. I've never kissed someone so hard. I feel like I'm trying to become him. If I kiss him any harder, I'll be under his skin.

His hips are grinding on mine. I wish I could grind back, but I'm really just happy that my dick works. The doctors said I might have trouble with that. If I was with anyone else I might have had trouble, but not with Tom. He does things to me.

I don't know where our shirts went, but I'm far from complaining. Oh, there goes his pants, too. Not underpants. Of course not. I've never had the urge to just grab someone's dick, but I want to taste Tom more than I've ever wanted anything before.

He's standing too far away. On purpose. He's teasing me, but I can't imagine it feels nice for him.

"Let's go to the bed. It'll be easier for you."

As soon as we get there, I climb on the bed expecting him to come to me. But he's waiting. What is he doing? Taking off my pants for me. Thank God. I was so focused on Tom's cock I didn't realize how hard mine was straining. Relief.

Tom climbs over me, and I couldn't be more okay with my decision. He grinds his hips against mine and it feels better than any girl ever could.

"Tom, wait, baby, stop."

"Why, what's wrong? Are you okay, love? I'll stop. Oh God, You're not ready. I'm sorry. So sor-"

"Stop. No. It was perfect. I want you to come in my mouth." I see his eyes roll to the back of his head just a little. I've got him. He's mine.

He knows I need help. I've never done this ands have no idea how we're going to go about this in my condition. But Tom has it under control, as always. He helps me move down lower on the bed and roll onto my side, and he lies right next to me. This feels so formulaic, but it's hard to care over how much I want Tom.

I take him in my mouth and have never felt (or been, really) this close to him. I'm not even sure what I'm doing, but he stars bucking and I know I'm doing it right. But then he's gone.

"Rob, no. I want to cum in you. If you're okay with it. I love you. I want this."

"I want to, too. But I don't know how. I can't really…move…"

"I've got it. I've thought about it. Don't worry. Just relax."

Tom rolls me onto my back and sticks a pillow under my lower back to raise my hips. I see where he's going with this and I'm trying not to get nervous. This is Tom. My Tom. My best friend, my boyfriend.

He gets lube out of the bedside and I can see that he really thought this through. I'm glad, because I sure didn't.

He loads a bunch of lube onto his fingers and his dick. Oh, his dick. I can't be nervous looking at that. That's the key. Just focus on his dick while he first sticks in his-oh. Those are his fingers. I'm not really sure how they feel. I'm honestly surprised I actually can feel them. I can't feel much below my waste. But I can feel this, and after the initial uncomfortable tightness, it's starting to feel good. Really good. And these are just his fingers. I can't wait until it's his penis ramming into me.

"Tom…more…"

"Rob, look at me. Are you sure you're ready? I'll take it slow. If it hurts too much, tell me to stop, and I will. I love you too much to hurt you."

"Tom…more…now." At that instant several things happened. First, he grabbed my lips with his and gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever received, which I quickly returned. Second, he eased his cock into my asshole. And third, I felt the happiest and most blissful that I've felt in ages. This was home. This was happiness. Here with Tom. All the insecurities I felt with him after the crash melted away as I saw the love in his eyes. He wants to be here with me, just as I would be there with him he was in my place.

And then he started moving. Oh, he started moving. Everything I had thought about bliss was doubled. My dick was trapped between us and I couldn't imagine how good it would get if my dick got involved.

So naturally, I grab my own dick and start pumping. Moving in time with Tom, I feel even better than before. God, I can't wait to do this to Tom sometime to give him that pleasure.

Tom noticed what I've been doing and moves my hand away, I'm not really sure why, but I trust him. He moves one of his hands from my hip to my dick and I understand now.

I can feel myself climaxing and don't want to go over without Tom.

"Baby, I'm so close. I don't know…know if I can ho-hold it."

"It's alright, Rob. Let go. I love you."

"I love you, too." And I let go.

* * *

20 Minutes later and Tom's still lying on Top of me. He's pulled out, but I couldn't just let him go.

"I need a cigarette."

"Me too, but not in the bed. It's not safe."

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, I can't help but stare at Tom. This is me; this is us for the rest of our lives. Minus the soreness. If I'm feeling this sire now, it will only be worse in the morning.

Tom catches me staring, but I don't look away. I smile and he winks. This is how it's supposed to be with the two of us. I'm still not calling People Magazine for an exclusive! article, but any doubts I had about being public with Tom before are official wiped away.

I'll love this man forever.


End file.
